Crossing Swords
by VirKatJol
Summary: Sequel to Sparring. Their play fighting isn't the same as before the events in Sparring. Kahlan tries to change that.


Title: Crossing Swords

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Kahlan wants Richard to try hard when they spar. He doesn't want to. Sequel to Sparring.

Disclaimer: Everything I do is to shock valhallailly … also i do not OWN THEM. I want to though. PLZ!

A/N: KahlanFan™ wins at life. Thanks to RelaxJolene for the beta and the loving. This is Dedicated to her. W/O her I'd be not as cool. Also I'd be w/o out HOT RPF fic. That would be a LOSE. This is a warm welcome to the COMM fic for her.

She blocked the staff easily with her own, pushing back forcefully and knocking Richard backwards a bit. Kahlan quickly spun around and struck back, aiming for his legs. He was able to jump over the long piece of wood, easily anticipating that as her next move. Ducking quickly to avoid the swipe at her head, knowing that would be where he went next. Kahlan had sparred with him so many times, his moves were becoming instinctual for her. She was able to block, duck and counter without thinking about it.

Richard willingly fought with her as often as she requested. He loved watching her move and dance around him, her muscles in her arms contracting and her breasts heaving to draw in excess air, despite the restriction of her corset. He loved sparring with her, it was akin to foreplay and often after a session of play fighting, they would continue to sweat in the bedroom. However since her injury, by his hand, he hadn't been putting as much effort into trying to beat her, and he'd insisted that they switch to the long wooden staffs.

Moving quickly to his back she prodded him at the base of his spine before he twisted around and knocked her weapon away. She countered his next attack easily and was starting to get frustrated with him. She knew that he wasn't trying to win. She'd won easily almost every time they'd met in the courtyard, since her injury. Her anger at him was beginning to bubble to the surface. She wasn't a child, she was a highly trained warrior, and thought that he should remember that. Her next move was made with slight fury behind it, she used her body to spin around and caught him behind the knees, knocking him off his feet. Before he could pop up Kahlan was straddling his waist and had her crook pressed to his throat.

She bent over and met his gaze. "Stop going easy on me Seeker." Pushing a little on his neck she continued, "I'm not going to break, I need you to start trying again. I am fully healed, I can fight just like before. I'm sick of being babied." She jumped off him and then offered her hand to assist him back to his feet.

"I am trying, Kahlan. You're just a very skilled warrior." He hoped that the flattery would take her mind off the fact that they both knew he wasn't really trying, that he was scared to hurt her again.

"Richard." She put her hands on her hips, her frustration reaching new levels. "I'm the Mother Confessor. I know that you're lying."

"I'm not.."

"You're going to lie to me again? I can tell when you're not being truthful, it's what I do remember?" She tossed her hands in the air and turned to walk back into the Palace. She was going to walk away before she got angrier. Emotionally she was too caught up with him to let her vexation get in the way of working through his fear. She knew why he was doing it, but he needed to talk to her about it. Instead of locking his anxiety away and not letting her help him. She hated that more than anything else.

Watching her go, he didn't know what to do, should he go after her, or wait and let her cool off. He knew that lying to her wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done. Why was he so insecure about sparring with her? He knew that it was an accident last time, but he couldn't help but feel guilt over it. He blew out a breath, collected the stave's and headed into the Confessor Palace. He'd find her after he put the weapons away and grabbed her something sweet from the kitchen. Appealing to her love of all things sugary was a good way to apologize.

Richard meandered into the kitchen, peering around, he didn't want the chef to discover him sneaking the desserts from the pantry. The cook got after him for feeding Kahlan too many sweets, but he couldn't help but shower her with her favorites, he was more then happy to help her burn the calories later. Looking through the stores he found a syrupy chocolate that he knew she loved to dip things in, he also enjoyed the flavor so he would be able to partake in the treat. Moving to the pantry he grabbed a selection of fresh and dried fruits. Kahlan always felt better about sugar if she could cover something healthy in it.

He made his way to their suite of rooms, setting the chocolate and fruit on the small breakfast table in the sitting room. Then he went in the bedroom, where he found Kahlan, leaning against the window pane, gazing out at the forest. She looked lovely the way the setting sun played off the silken strands of her hair, and sparkled on the delicate silvery threads in her white dress. The look in her eyes was distant, and a little sad, and he knew that he'd put that there. She still hadn't become aware of his presence, so he drunk her beauty in for a little longer before he spoke.

"Hi." Richard's voice was soft, trying not to startle her. Kahlan tipped her head to look at him, then returned her gaze to the window. The disappointment in the look she threw him was obvious. She wasn't angry now, just disheartened. Making his way over to her, he stopped when she put her hand up.

"I don't want you to come any closer." Kahlan turned towards him and locked their gazes. "I'm mad at you right now, as soon as you touch me I'll forgive you and I don't want to."

"Kahlan… I'm sorry." Richard took a step closer then watched as she moved to the other side of the room.

"You lied to me. Twice." She looked up at the ceiling and blew out a breath in frustrated anger. "I don't like to be deceived by anyone, but especially you Richard. Do you know how much that hurts me?"

"I do know, but I just can't do what you want me to. I can't fight you with full strength again." Richard took a chance and made his way over to her again. When he got halfway there he checked her posture and saw her give into his need to touch her. Quickly closing the distance he pulled her in to his warm embrace. "I can't take a chance that I'll hurt you. I love you too much to risk it."

Understanding what he felt and accepting it were two different things for her. She knew that if the positions were reversed she'd have trouble using all her effort in a fight against him. But she needed to be sharp and his going easy on her wasn't going to keep her fit and agile if danger snuck up on them. They couldn't let the feeling of sanctuary over take them or they'd be caught unaware. Both of them were targets for evil, and always would be.

Kahlan returned the hug and wrapped her arms around his back. Holding him felt so good and right, she never wanted to let go. This is why she had to keep him back to stay angry, now she just wanted to become one with him, melt into the heat of his skin, merge her body to his. No matter how many times he held her it seemed to only get better, the feeling of belonging to someone and she knew that she owned his heart just the same.

"I comprehend your feelings, Richard, I do. But you have to try to push them aside." She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and took in the salty scent of the dried sweat from the sparring match. "We don't want me to be caught unprepared, what if something happens and you're not there to help me? I want to be in top form."

His squeezed her closer to him at her words about being in danger. He knew she had a valid argument, but he didn't know if he could make himself forget about what happened last time. "I don't know if I can handle the chance of hurting you again Kahlan. I want you to be safe, and ready, but maybe I can't be the one who helps you get there. I just can't lose you, especially by my own hand."

She knew what it was like to be afraid for him, so she could absolve him for feeling that way. Kahlan wished that there was a way to get him past his horror caused by her injury. The scar was barely visible now, but she loved when he ran his lips along it lovingly, placing lips on it seemed to help him let go of more pain overtime, and watching it slowly disappear was making his ache at the accident wash away as well. Maybe she should just give him more time, they say that heals all wounds, perhaps that's all he needed as well.

Pulling her body away from his, she brought her hands up to hold onto his face. Her gaze went to his lips and she ran her thumb over them. The smile that flashed across his face was traced by the pad of her thumb. When she reached the end, her finger started back the other direction, where it encountered his tongue, flicking out and teasing it. Her throat released a soft moan and she moved in and replaced her thumb with her mouth.

Opening his mouth to deepen the kiss immediately, Richard was glad that she seemed to accept that he wasn't ready for what she needed. His tongue tangled with hers, the passion in their kiss was rising quickly. The sparring from earlier had left them wanting, usually it was followed by a sensual love making session, so their bodies were primed for more action. He remembered the dessert that he had snuck upstairs, breaking the kiss, he reached for her hand, interlocking their fingers he lead her into the sitting room. When she looked at him confused he pointed to the pot of chocolate and the fruits set on the table.

Kahlan let out a squeak of delight when she saw that he'd brought her favorite treat up to apologize. There were two good things about fighting with Richard, he always made up with her using something sweet and they followed the consumption of the dessert with devouring each other. For some reason make up sex was so very gratifying.

Leading her to the chair by the table, he pulled out the chair and offered her a seat. Then he grabbed the other one and sat as close to her as possible. Taking the top off the chocolate he reached for a piece of pineapple. Dipping it in the smooth, brown, syrup, he covered half of it and then brought it to her lips.

Kahlan opened her mouth and accepted the sweet offering of chocolate coated fruit. Capturing it with her tongue she pulled the dessert in taking the fingers that were holding it in as well. Closing her lips around it she allowed him to pull back from her mouth slowly not allowing any of the delicious treat to be lost. When they were free she bit down on the pineapple and savored the tanginess with the sugary covering. Reaching up she grabbed his hand before it could go back for more, when she had swallowed her snack her tongue came out and cleaned anything that might be left on his fingers off.

Watching her tongue travel over the pads of his fingers was arousing Richard. The gentle licking, cleaning off any residue stickiness was going to drive him mad. He'd only begun feeding her the confection what sort of state would he be in after a few more offerings.

When she found him clean enough she let go of his wrist, and watching him pick up a dried apricot and use it to scoop a generous amount of chocolate from the pot. He almost had it to her mouth when she felt a wet drop on her breast. She opened her mouth to receive the treat, while she was enjoying the snack slowly she watched as he bent down and placed his mouth over the spot that the chocolate had fallen.

Richard lowered his head to clean up the top of her breast where the chocolate had landed. Laving her skin with his tongue, the sweet flavor of the syrup mixing with the salty of her skin was intoxicating. He made sure that all the remnants were cleaned up and the began placing kisses on her flesh, dragging his mouth along the skin till her arrived at the neck line. Seeing the white fabric sent the wheels in his head spinning.

"We should get you out of this dress." He looked up at her and smiled.

"We should? I don't know about that Richard."

"I don't want this nice, white dress to get covered in chocolate. I'm liable to accidentally spill more on you." Not waiting for her to agree he began unlacing the front of her confessor dress. Working it free of her body, when it was loose enough he ran his hands down her shoulders, pushing the dress with it. He helped her hop up so he could pull it under her butt then finished removing it. He shook the dress out and then gently put it over another chair in the room.

"You better take off your shirt too RIchard, we wouldn't want any excess splatter to land on it." Kahlan watched as he pulled his shirt off, then came to sit back down. She didn't think that she needed her own chair anymore and as soon as he was settled she stood up and moved to straddle his lap, facing him, she leaned in and kissed him.

He opened his mouth to take in the kiss. Her tongue already making it's way past his lips. He could taste the sweetness of her mouth and could pick out the part that was from the chocolate and the part that was so very her. He swept his tongue along hers, teasing it and moving over it, drawing it back into his mouth whenever it retreated. The next time she plunged her tongue in he captured it with his lips and sucked on her tongue, pushing on it softly with rhythm with his in his mouth. The groan that escaped her was a low rumble that he could feel throughout his body. His cock went from half hard to completely erect.

The need to get her naked right now had also risen in him, so his hands began to undo the corset lacing on her back. He was getting very proficient at undoing the lace work without having to look at it. After a minute he had it off her body. Her lovely pale breasts exposed to the air, pink nipples freed and hardening as they chilled without the fabric protecting them. Her arousal was also causing them to stiffen. He pulled her body tight to his, loving the feel of her nipples on his chest, the way her breasts gave way to his hard pecs and he could practically feel her heart beating right next to his.

Pulling out of the kiss, Kahlan smiled up at him and then winked. She reached over for a slice of apple and dipped it in the rich chocolate. She watched him open his mouth expectantly, but giggled and diverted the apple to his chest, using the syrupy sauce to paint his nipples. When both were covered she re-dipped the apple slice and then stuck it in-between his lips. While he was enjoying the fruit, she bent down and began to clean up the mess she had just made. His sweat had dried but she could taste the flavor with the chocolate, she felt a rush of wetness between her thighs from the taste of him under the sweet candy. His small nipples hardened under her tongue, using a light scape of her teeth every once in a while to make sure that she didn't miss any of the confection.

When she was positive that all the chocolate had been washed from his chest, she brought her mouth back to his for more sweet kissing. She could taste the apple in his mouth still, the crisp, slightly sour flavor, mixing with the sweet chocolate and salt on her tongue. She pressed herself closer to him, rolling her hips on him, trying to ease the pressure between her legs. Rocking and pushing on the ridge he provided. She could hear him moaning into her mouth, her hands were stroking his chest, playing over his abs and ribs. They were working their way down to unbuckle his belt and pull the laces from his pants. She wanted them completely naked.

Catching her drift his hands were on her hips, pulling at the leggings there. Reluctantly he broke the kiss and picked her up to stand so they could finish undressing each other. When both of them were naked Richard sat her down on the chair and pulled her to the edge, spreading her legs so he could kneel between them. He looked up at her, seeing the anticipation in her eyes. He knew that she loved his mouth on her, almost as much as he loved putting it there.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers he kissed the inside of her thigh, moving his lips and tongue delicately over the silky skin. His hands were busy rubbing the underside of both thighs, tickling the sensitive flesh there, dipping behind her knees then skating over the skin till they hit the chair. When his mouth reached the crease where her leg met her body he sucked on the flesh, her head fell back and she jerked up into his mouth. He knew was she wanted.

Richard's hands were reaching further up her body, gliding over her hips and up her ribcage. His mouth descended onto her sex, inhaling her scent before dipping his tongue in for the first taste. She was succulent, her juices flowing steadily, his tongue meandered up and down, barely pushing into her slit, just teasing and relishing her flavor. She was more satisfying to him then the chocolate. The hand on her body closest to the table grabbed for a slice of apple.

Before bringing it to his destination he teased her nipple with the corner of the bit of apple, watching as the sticky apple juices glistened on the hard point, he'd have to make sure to clean that part later, he didn't want to leave her sticky. Making a track from her breast, over each rib and across her belly, he got the apple right where he intended. The other hand joined the party at her apex, parting her lips. He caught her eyes with his, wanting to make sure she was watching him. He could see her breathing was shallow and erratic, she was focused on his movement trying to predict what he was going to do.

Kahlan watched him bring the apple to her clit, as the end touched her, the cool fruit meeting her hot skin, she jerked into the pressure and throwing her head back moaned his name. Then the feeling was gone. Looking back down she saw him waiting until her attention was back on what he was doing. He wanted her to watch, she didn't know if she could handle the feelings that he brought her, let alone adding a visual, that made everything that much more pleasurable.

"I want you to watch me make you come with this apple." Richard whispered his request and at her nod of agreement he rubbed the fruit over her clit. He watched her fight to keep her eyes on him, as she bucked up into the apple, begging for more. He gave in and used the piece of fruit to circle her nub, flicking at the small head and making her cry his name out. He used it on her a few more times, loving the sound of her calling to him in the low, throaty voice she used when she was aroused. Slipping the apple down her fold, sliding though the juices, he dipped it into her opening. Her legs tried to close around him and he could see her trying to pull the apple in deeper, but he was just teasing her with it now. Barely slipping in and then circling the entrance before dunking it in again.

Richard couldn't resist anymore, he locked eyes with her and then scooped up some of her juices with the apple. Then he brought it to his mouth and cleaned it off, sucking her essence off of it and getting the tang of the apple flavor as well. It was just as divine as he'd imagined.

"It's definitely better than the chocolate." Richard moaned out, then went back to pleasuring her. This time he used the apple more to her liking, plunging it further then before, working the hot sheath. Her hips were rolling in rhythm with his hand. He knew that she was climbing quickly to her plateau. He lowered his mouth to her clit and flicked his tongue over the tip, providing only a light stimulus, he wanted it to be the fruit that sent her flying, but his impatience to be inside her was making him help her along.

He wedged the apple in-between his middle and index fingers and then pressed into her, adding some bulk to the fruit and making sure he didn't release it inside her. He worked her body, increasing the strokes. He could feel the spasms beginning inside her, she was so close. He wanted her to come, right then, So he asked her to.

Hearing him ask her to let go and climax along with the feel of his two fingers plus the apple inside her sent her flying over the edge of ecstasy. Her internal muscles clamped down on him, the top ridge of the piece of fruit rubbing right where she needed it. Her Back arched and her hips flew in the air, if Richard hadn't been there to catch her she'd have fallen off the chair. His name came out of her throat in a scream followed by a shout to the spirits. She felt like her orgasm went on forever.

Richard worked her until she was all the way down from her high, then he brought his fingers out, but left the apple inside her, making sure he could see it, then he lowered his mouth to cover it. He sucked around it until it slid from her body into his mouth. His tongue gathered more juices, hi mouth was watering from not biting down on the fruit, the delicious waiting until the right moment. When he finally deemed he had enough of her essence he pulled away and began to enjoy the apple. Chewing it and mixing her juices with the apple flavor. Swallowing the mixture, he stood up and bent over her capturing her mouth with his.

Kissing him after he pleasured her with his mouth was something that she loved. Tasting herself on his lips and on his tongue. The flavor of the apple intensified the taste, the sweet and tangy over her musky smoothness was delicious. She could feel herself becoming aroused again from it. Her hand found it's way to his head and she tried to pull him closer, wanting to drink him in, thanking him for everything he does that brings her happiness. The hand not keeping his mouth locked with hers began to explore his abs, traveling down his body until she found his erection. Spirits, he was so hard, she didn't remember a time feeling him this turned on.

He couldn't take her handling him, he grabbed at her hand and pulled it off his cock. One more exploratory touch with her fingers and he was going to explode on her. He backed up, but she wouldn't release his lips from hers, she just stood up and followed him.

Kahlan held on to him and spun him around to the chair. She wanted her turn to play, but she also did not want to stop kissing him. She backed him up, until he ended up seated, she continued with him straddling his legs again and sitting on his lap. She had them back in the position they began in, except now it was all skin on skin. Her body leaned into his, trapping his hardness between them, her soft belly yielding to the pressure of his manhood. She finally broke the kiss and touched their foreheads, rubbing her nose on his.

"My turn now." Giving him a quick peck on the lips she slid down his body and put herself between his knees. She reached for his cock and pulled it to her lips, kissing the head, licking the fluid that was bubbling out of the tiny hole. The pre-cum was flowing steadily, she knew this wasn't going to last long, so she didn't want to waste any time. She snatched the pot of chocolate and dipped a finger in, collecting a generous amount of the sweet syrup, she globed it on the end of his hardness. She licked her finger clean then returned the dessert to the table.

Turning her attention to his manhood, she smoothed the chocolate all around the head, mixing it with the liquid already there. When she was happy with her artwork she looked up at him.

"I want you to watch me make you come with my mouth." Throwing back his words from earlier, she covered his cock with her mouth. Taking the head in and licking the chocolate off the top, Delicately laving the soft skin, cleaning the treat off him, the sweet taste mixed with the salty flavor of him was euphoric, she couldn't get enough. The hand holding the base of his hardness started squeezing and releasing with rhythm, while her other hand came up to cup his sac. She felt it already pulled tight against his body. Kahlan couldn't believe how close he was.

Richard's hands flew to her head, he was barely holding onto any sort of control, watching her mouth covering him, the feel of her tongue cleaning up the candy coating. He wanted this to last, he loved her mouth on him, and rarely indulged in letting her take him all the way over the edge. He was so hard he was sure that he wasn't going to soften after the first orgasm. She must have finished licking off the chocolate cause he could feel her tongue licking under the head, it was sending shivers up his spine. His hands were intwining in her hair, massaging her scalp, using gentle pressure to encourage her to keep going.

She knew he was close so Kahlan started sucking harder, her mouth and tongue loving his cock, she wanted to taste him. She established a tempo and slowly increased it. Her hand rolling his balls, squeezing and rubbing with her thumb.

"Kahlan…" he was trying to tell her that he wasn't going to be able to hold back any longer. "I'm going to…" Then he was coming. His hips thrust up into her mouth, feeling his tip caress the back of her throat. He could hear her humming in delight and that caused another huge spurt to be released. He yelled out her name as he continued to jerk into her mouth. He could see her throat contracting as she swallowed every drop.

When she stopped feeling his seed hitting her tongue she gave him a couple last loving licks and pulled her mouth away. She looked down, expecting to see him softening, but his erection was still in full force. She didn't waste her time, she was so aroused from sucking on him, she mounted him on the chair, grabbing his erection she lined it up with her opening and slid down on him.

Both of them moaned in unison. The feel of being connected like that never got less than amazing. Kahlan started moving on him, his hands clasping her hips, helping her establish a rhythm. He couldn't believe that he was still hard after having that powerful of a climax. He was very happy to be able to be inside of her, the feel of her moving over him,

She rocked up and down, moving him in and out. She would flex her muscles and clamp down on him on every up stroke, then release for the downwards movement. It felt divine, she was tighter after her orgasm and her muscles were still tingling from the earlier release. She could feel the fingertips on her hips clenching into her flesh with the rhythm of their love making. One of her hands went to his chest, fondling his nipples and teasing over the pectorals. The other hand went to the fruit and chocolate, removing the lid, she grabbed an apricot and dipped it in. Kahlan brought it to his mouth, which opened to accept it, letting him chew a few times she then leaned in to share with him. Opening her mouth to take in some of the fruit and sweet mix that he'd already been enjoying.

Offering her a fair share of the chocolate covered apricot, his tongue helped transfer it into her mouth. He could feel her swallowing it. There were so many flavors melding together on their tongues. He could taste the salty residue from his seed in her mouth, mixing with the musky taste that still lingered in his from feasting on her sex. Add to that the chocolate and sweetness of the fruit and the sensations on the tongue were mind blowing. Their essences were mingling in their mouths and they were connected through their sexes as well. They couldn't be any closer then they were and it was a complete turn on for him. He could tell that she felt the same, her rhythm was speeding up and the moans escaping her throat were increasing in volume.

Moving one of his hands from her hips he moved into her curls and found her clit. Rubbing his thumb in cadence with her thrusting. He could feel her pulsing around him, she was so close, so was he. He knew that if he could get her off that he would follow swiftly after. The feeling of her tightening around him was so arousing they almost always came simultaneously. He pressed a bit harder, wanting her to feel more deeply and began driving up into her as well.

Kahlan could feel her orgasm welling up inside of her. She needed something, she moved her feet out wider, opening herself up more and began sinking down on him harder. The angle change was enough to hit her right where she needed him and with in four thrusts she was gone. Over the edge of ecstasy, falling into an oblivion of pleasure. She loved the slow release of her second orgasm, the tide was slower to well up and the release was soothing and satisfying. It was a different level of intensity, but it lasted longer, and she loved how the high sensation went on and on.

The feeling of her convulsing around him sent him jerking into her and his second ejaculation wasn't as powerful, but it was still a wonderful crescendo, his seed sent deep into the cavern of her body. Her sheath milking him, begging for more. He willingly gave her everything that he had, even in this. His life, his love, his body, they were all devoted to her happiness. Right now she demanded his climax, and he responded, eagerly. After he was done and beginning to finally soften, he could still feel the twinge of her orgasm.

Somewhere along the way their mouths had parted and their faces had gone to one another's necks. She could feel his hot breath blowing on her skin. They hadn't had that exuberant of a love making session for awhile. Her lips began placing delicate kisses along his throat.

"I love you Kahlan." He kissed her ear, reaching around her waist he picked her up, she reacted by wrapping her legs around his waist and letting him carry her. He brought her to their bed, quickly turning back the quilts he lowered her down, gently placing her on the mattress. Remembering his earlier promise he lowered his head to her belly and began licking the path the apple had traced early, he didn't want her sticky skin in the nice sheets. Cleaning up all the juice, he rolled her over onto her side, he could see she was already drifting off to sleep. He spooned up behind her and pulled the blankets over them.

"Mmm.." Kahlan was almost all the way to dreamland, but she had something to say, "I love you Richard. Please no more lying to me."

"I promise, my love, I promise."

Both of them welcomed the embrace of the sandman as they fell into the delightful world of slumber. Neither could be happier than they were at that moment, they were warm, in love and wrapped in each others arms.

The End


End file.
